Chanyeol and The Vocalist
by unicorn08
Summary: [ONESHOOT][CHANBAEK] Band sekolah Chanyeol membuka audisi, seorang former-vocalist band terkemuka mendaftar dan mulai bermain-main dengan hati Chanyeol. "Kak Chanyeol.." Fluff;Romance;Humor


Bahasa semi-bebas.

Back-off kalau nggak suka.

Muah!

 **CHANYEOL AND THE VOCALIST**

"Nama?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Umur?"

"17"

"Kelas?"

"11-4"

"Hobi?"

"Menonton anime, main games, karaoke."

"Pengalaman menyanyi?"

"Aku _former-vocalist_ **Algorhythm** "

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan menatap adik kelas yang sedang duduk manis dihadapannya dengan tatapan serius. Si adik kelas merasa bingung dan memiringkan sedikit kepanya, "Kenapa, kak?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bukannya merespon justru mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendelik dan mengernyit heran, "Ada apa _sih_ , kak Chanyeol?" sambil memundurkan kepalanya. "Hmm.. kamu nggak keliatan kalo anak Algorhythm, _malah_ kayak penyanyi cilik gini. Kamu bohong, ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyipitkan matanya, bermaksud mengintimidasi.

"Kok penyanyi cilik sih?! Kakak sembarangan _banget_ kalau ngomong. Nih bentar," Baekhyun dengan cepat merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda persegi berwarna hitam yang lebih besar dari telapak tangannya sendiri. Oh wow, jarinya lentik. Dengan jari lentik itu ia mengetikkan sesuatu lalu menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. "Nih! Dibuka matanya, liat!" sentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merebut ponselnya lalu melihatnya,

 **Algorhythm Band Official Site**

 **List of Member**

 **[ _former; 2010-2015]_**

 **Choi Minho as drummer**

 **Zhang Yixing as guitarist**

 **Oh Sehun as bassist**

 **Min Yoongi as keyboardist**

 _ **Byun Baekhyun as vocalist.**_

"Jadi gitu." ucap Chanyeol datar lalu memberikan ponsel Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambilnya kasar dengan muka yang masih ditekuk, _kayak curut._ "Udah? Percaya?" sinis Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, "Iya iya. Kakak percaya, _kok_." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. Si mungil membalasnya dengan tersenyum lebar, makin membuat Chanyeol _emesh_.

Krek

"Ini ya, alamat studio audisinya. Nggak jauh dari sekolah, _kok_. Jangan telat, nanti nggak dapat bangku audisi pertama." titah Chanyeol sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang ia sobek dari notebooknya. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan riang, lalu menatap Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tatapan ' _Apa_ '

"Baekhyun minta LINE-nya kak Chanyeol, boleh?" tanyanya polos.

Chanyeol terkekeh,

"Mau pdkt-in kakak, ya?"

Baekhyun _merengut_ ,

"Enggak! Nanti aku mau tanya-tanya sama kakak"

"Tanya mantan kakak ada berapa?"

"Kak Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tertawa, sampai beberapa anak yang mengantri dibelakang Baekhyun terkejut mendengar gelak si drummer.

" _pcy0404_ "

* * *

 **Baek Hyun : Kak CY!**

Chanyeol menghentikan game-nya saat ia melihat _pop-up notification_ dari ponselnya. Sebelumnya ia sudah mendapat banyak pesan dari adik kelasnya, namun belum ada yang ia balas. Kali ini ia tersenyum kecil lalu merebahkan diri di kasurnya,

 **Park Chanyeol : Ada apa, Baekhyun?**

 **Baek Hyun : kakak tadi belum ngasih tau jam audisinya, loh.**

 **Park Chanyeol : *guilty face sticker* Oh iya, ya. Jam 9 pagi audisinya.**

 **Baek Hyun : *happy puppy face sticker* ok ok!**

 **Park Chanyeol : Udah, itu saja?**

 **Baek Hyun : iya, kak^^**

 **Park Chanyeol : Tidak jadi pdkt sama kakak?**

 **Baek Hyun : kakak ingin sekali baekhyun pdkt-in, ya?  
Park Chanyeol : Sangat.**

 **Baek Hyun : haaaah? kenapa memangnya?**

 **Park Chanyeol : Karena kamu cantik.**

 **Baek Hyun : kkk, terima kasih, kak chanyeol^^**

 **Park Chanyeol : Apa harus kakak yang pdkt-in kamu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Baek Hyun : baekhyun sudah punya pacar, kak.**_

* * *

Chanyeol duduk di kursi juri dengan menopang dagu dan mata yang menatap ke lantai. Wajahnya _suram_. Bahkan anak band lain rasanya _ngeri_ sendiri kalau melihat drummer band sekolah itu hari ini.

"Kenapa, sih?"

"Kalau sudah punya pacar, wajar tidak senyum-senyum cantik manja didepanku?" ujar Chanyeol sambil memutar duduknya, menghadap sang gitaris, Jongin. "Hah? Siapa?" tanya Jongin sambil mendelik _lebay_ ke arah Chanyeol. "Ada, deh. Wajar tidak?" tanya Chanyeol menggebu. Jongin menaikkan pundak acuh, "Ya jelas tidak wajar, _lah_." ucapnya cuek.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya. _Kok gitu sih doi_.. batin Chanyeol, kesal sendiri.

"Oi oi oi, tau tidak, ada _former-vocalist_ Algorhythm yang ikut audisi."

Telinga Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergerak-gerak seperti antena mencari signal,

" _Former-vocalist_ yang kabarnya ada hubungan sama bassist-nya, ya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya lalu berlari ke arah Jongdae dan Minseok, keyboardist dan manager band yang hobi menggosip. "Apa?"

Jongdae dan Minseok memandang Chanyeol horror. "Apanya yang apa?" ketus Minseok. Chanyeol memasang muka memelas, _sok aegyo_. "Ayolah, _hyung_. Memangnya siapa yang pernah berhubungan?" tanyanya melas. Jongdae memutar bola mata, "Jadi kau daritadi _nguping_ , ya?". Chanyeol cuma bisa _nyengir_.

"Jadi dulu kabarnya bassist-nya Algorhythm suka sama vocalistnya sendiri."

"Bassist Algorhythm, Oh Sehun?"

"Tidak tahu, pokoknya yang ganteng." jawab Minseok acuh.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya lalu berfikir keras,

"Kalau denganku, lebih ganteng siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah _sok smirk_ kepada Jongdae dan Minseok. "Hyung, pergi, yuk." Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok lalu membawanya pergi dari hadapan si drummer.

Chanyeol nangis.

"Memangnya wajahku sejelek itu?"

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun! Silahkan masuk!"

Chanyeol berdeham lalu merapikan rambutnya. Duduknya yang semula lemas seperti ulat _nemplok_ di pohon berubah menjadi tegap seperti tentara siap perang. Ia memandang sosok mungil yang memasuki ruangan lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Byun Baekhyun, bisa dimulai." titah Chanyeol, sok tegar.

Tapi memang benar deh, melihat Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan wajah polos dan senyum yang bisa membuatnya pingsan kapan saja itu sangat menyiksa, Yang lebih menyiksa, senyum itu sudah punya orang. _FML..._ batin Chanyeol.

"Disini saya mau menyanyikan lagu-nya Rossa judulnya Ku Menunggu" ucap Baekhyun

"HAH?!"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah sumber suara,

Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang berada disebelahnya heran. Chanyeol memukul bibirnya sendiri lalu tersenyum kaku, "T-tidak tidak. Kakiku barusan terjepit. Baekhyun, langsung menyanyi saja." jelas Chanyeol sambil pura-pura mengelus kaki-nya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu mulai menyanyi,

 _Ku menunggu_

 _Ku menunggu kau putus dengan kekasihmu_

 _Tak akan ku ganggu kau dengan kekasihmu_

 _Ku kan selalu disini untuk menunggumu_

 _Haruskah ku bilang cinta_

 _Hati senang, namun bimbang_

 _Dan kau sudah ada yang punya_

 _Ku tetap menunggu_

"Kmprtanjrknphrslgini ughh" pekik Chanyeol pelan sambil menggigit jari-jarinya.

Jongin yang berada kurang lebih hanya 20cm disebelah Chanyeol tentu saja mendengarnya lalu memandang Chanyeol horror. Chanyeol yang merasa aneh disebelah kirinya, menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang mendelik. WTF!

" _Gile lu, ndro?"_ tanya Jongin horror.

Suara tepuk tangan menyadarkan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas dan melihat Baekhyun sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia pura pura tidak melihat lalu menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. _Kuatkan hamba-Mu_ _._

* * *

Audisi selesai. Chanyeol bersyukur akhirnya ia bisa bernafas dengan lega. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana Baekhyun benar-benar mencari perhatian kepadanya. Meliriknya, tersenyum manis saat Chanyeol lewat di depannya, ataupun hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya yang membuat Chanyeol terombang-ambing tidak _karuan_ seperti kayu ditengah lautan.

Ia menghela nafas lalu bergegas membereskan barangnya. Hari ini waktunya membeli stik drum yang baru karena stik drumnya sudah hambir patah karena terlalu banyak digunakan.

"Yo, _guys_! Aku pergi!" ucapnya pada member lain.

"Tidak usah sok keren! Hati-hati~" ucap Kris, bassist, dengan senyum sarkastik. _Nyebelin_.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas lalu membuka pintu,

"Ahh, akhirnya bisa bernafas leg—ASTAGFIRULLAH!"

"E-EH COPOT COPOT!"

Chanyeol menganga,

"KAK CHANYEOL! Huh! Bikin kaget saja!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri. Chanyeol masih _buffering_. Bola matanya sudah berada diujung dan siap keluar kapan saja. "Kok belum pulang?" tanya Chanyeol kaku.

"Hehe iya nih, Kak. Sehunnie belum datang."

"S-sehunnie?"

"Pacarnya Baekhyun, Kak."

KRATAK

"Oh.. begitu, yasudah." ucap Chanyeol parau lalu berjalan melewati Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyit, "Kak Chanyeol mau pulang?" tanyanya dengan riang. Chanyeol menoleh _slow motion_ karena tidak punya tenaga untuk melihat Baekhyun lagi. "Kakak mau beli stik drum." jawab Chanyeol lemas.

"Oh.."

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat lalu berjalan lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun ikut!"

* * *

"Kakak _kok_ melihatnya lama sekali. Kan semuanya sama." protes Baekhyun karena ia mulai bosan melihat Chanyeol memandangi jejeran stik drum dihadapannya seperti sedang melihat wanita seksi. "Ini berbeda, Baekhyun. Sabar, _dong_." ucap Chanyeol acuh.

Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya, dengan membara ia mengambil salah satu stik drum lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol. "Sudahlah, Kak. Yang ini saja!" serunya sambil memaksa tangan Chanyeol untuk menerima stik itu.

Chanyeol terkejut, "Hmm. Yasudah, deh. Kakak ambil yang ini saja." jawab Chanyeol cuek lalu berjalan ke arah kasir. "Kenapa tidak daritadi saja?!" kesal Baekhyun. Tidak direspon, tentu saja.

Setelah membayar, Chanyeol berjalan keluar toko dengan Baekhyun dibelakangnya yang masih menggerutu sebal.

"Kak Chanyeol mengabaikanku!"

"Tidak."

"Iya!"

"Kalau aku mengabaikan Baekhyun, dariawal sudah tidak kakak perbolehkan ikut."

"Tapi kak Chanyeol _jutek_!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Baekhyun menabrak punggungnya. Ia berbalik, menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi malu sendiri.

"Kamu sedang tidak akur dengan pacarmu _kan?_ "

"Hah?"

"Karena itu kamu ikut kak Chanyeol, _kan_?"

"Hah?"

"Kakak cuma pelariannya Baekhyun, _kan_?"

Baekhyun terkejut,

"TIDAK KAK!" teriaknya lantang. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Baekhyun menunduk, "Baekhyun tidak menjadikan kakak pelarian. Tadi Baekhyun sudah _sms_ Sehunnie, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sama kak Chanyeol, hiks.."

" _Lho lho lho lho_ , jangan menangis!" Chanyeol panik sendiri. Baekhyun semakin sesenggukan. Tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol heran, lelaki macam apa yang memperbolehkan kekasihnya pergi berdua bersama seniornya di malam hari?

"Kenapa Baekhyun ingin jalan-jalan dengan kakak?" tanya Chanyeol lembut sambil memegang dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakak sangat tampan, kakak seorang drummer, kakak punya lesung pipi, kakak badannya kekar, kakak sempurna. Baekhyun.. Baekhyun jadi suka sama kakak, hiks.."

Chanyeol terbang ke nirwana.

Tunggu, Baekhyun _kan_ sudah punya pacar?

 _Doi mengajak berselingkuh?_

"Tapi Baekhyun mengecewakan kakak, hiks.."

Chanyeol terdiam. Masih _buffering_. "Kak Chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun sambil perlahan memajukan badannya lalu, memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terbang ke nirwana. (2)

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dengan wajah yang memerah, ia menatap Chanyeol sedih. "Maaf, ya. Baekhyun sudah mengganggu kakak. Aku akan menelepon Sehunnie, biar Sehunnie menjemput." ucapnya parau sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Chanyeol menahan tangannya,

"Baekhyun, pacarmu jangan ditelepon. Kita makan _steak_ , yuk?"

* * *

 **tahap 1 – stik**

 **tahap 2 – steak**

chanyeol boljug, ya? wkwk

ini ff cuma buat seneng-seneng kok, jangan baper baper amat dibulan ramadhan wkwk.

Please review, fav or follow.

Mari saling menghormati!

Ily!


End file.
